


Nick and Greg one-shot

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction, Sorta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Nick, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: One-shot inspired by the chapter in Nick's POV in Late BloomerLate Bloomer : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690221/chapters/31444506Gifted to the person who asked for it!





	Nick and Greg one-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld/gifts).



Nick’s POV

I sipped my coffee and looked over my schedule.  
“Grimmy, you’ve got another One Direction interview coming up later this week.”  
“Me? Really?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but try not to throw things at the small one this time. Alright?”  
“They shouldn’t have been dry humping each other!”  
“Right, and that had nothing to do with your weird friendship with Harry Styles.”  
“We don’t have a weird friendship.”  
“Yeah? Because I recall-”  
“Annie,” I cut her off. “Don’t. Don’t bring it up. I know what you’re about to say.”  
“So you don’t hate Louis Tomlinson and the best ass Britain has ever seen?”  
“God, I need a better friend. And a God damn smoke.” I groaned, pulling out my pack and my lighter.  
“That’s bad for your lungs.”  
“You’re bad for my mood.” I grumbled. “Why do I have to do the interview?”  
“Because you always do their interviews,” she snorted. “It’s never been a problem before.”  
“Yeah, well, the pack leader didn’t chew you out at your own job.” I muttered, leading her out to the smoking spot.  
“The pack leader is your best friend.”  
“Not anymore he’s not. And Louis is gonna claw my eyes out the second he sees me. You know that.”  
“Just make sure we get it on film.”  
“You want someone to do it with you?”  
“I can do my job.” I snapped. “I didn’t do anything wrong anyway.”  
“You did hit Louis.”  
“It was a dumb decision. That doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like I tried to break their bond. I was upset. People do stupid things when they’re upset.” I lit my cigarette and started smoking.  
“So you’re not gonna get wet when you see Harry?”  
“Go fuck yourself,”  
She laughed.  
~~~

 

I looked at the clock and opened my second pack of cigarettes for the day.  
“Grimmy, is that your second pack today? It’s not even two in the afternoon yet.” Annie raised an eyebrow.  
“They’re gonna be here soon. And Harry always gets here first because he’s the pack leader. And Louis will be with him.” I sighed, smoking another cig.  
“Why are you so nervous?”  
“Come on. It’s Harry. You know that I’ve always had a thing for him.” I sighed. “I don’t know what my problem is.”  
“You really just need to face it and deal with it and get over it.”  
“Oh. Get over it! Revolutionary, Annie! Why didn’t I think of that?! Amazing!”  
“Alright, alright, I get it. As a beta, I’ll never understand your problems as an omega.” She rolled her eyes. “I still think that getting laid would solve all your problems.”  
I snorted. “Gotta find an alpha for that, Annie.”  
“Come on, we’ve got to get ready for the interview.”  
“Or, and here me out here, I could die.”  
She laughed. “Come on! It won’t be that bad.”  
I groaned, but I put out my cig and headed inside. I walked in just in time to see Harry shoving his tongue down Louis’ throat. “Why didn’t I decline the interview?”  
“Because you’re an adult,”  
“God. I’m fucking sweating. Do I look clammy?”  
Annie shoved me forward and I stumbled, knocking over a vase of flowers.  
“Oh my God.” I groaned.  
They broke apart to look at me.  
“Grimmy, you’re here. Good, we need to talk.” Harry put his hand on my shoulder and I melted a bit.  
“Okay,”  
“Lou, I’ll be right back.” Harry guided me back outside.  
I immediately pulled out my pack of cigs and he snatched them. “Harry!”  
“They’re not good for you. You should stop smoking.”  
“It’s none of your business. You’re not my alpha.” I muttered, trying to take the pack back.  
“Nick, enough,”  
I crossed my arms, but let it go. “That’s not fair and you know it.”  
“Yeah, like I need to use the alpha voice on you?” He snorted. “Look, I wanted to talk to you about the interview. This is the first time that we’ll be addressing all the rumors. Most people already know Zayn is pregnant because someone leaked it. But we’ll be officially addressing that today and announcing some big stuff like the wedding.”  
“The wedding?!”  
“Yeah, you know, Liam and Zayn are getting married.”  
I exhaled heavily. “Oh. Wow. That’s great. For a second there I thought I’d missed something big that had already happened.”  
“Yeah, can’t believe it. But yeah so this interview is really important. Don’t you dare fucking throw anything at Louis.”  
“I won’t! It was one time.”  
“Yeah, it only takes the once. And we’re friends so I would appreciate it if you could lay off. And you know, play nice.” He put his hand on my shoulder. “I really don’t want to have to stop hanging out with you.”  
“So then don’t.”  
“Look, you know that it’s not that simple. You can’t just keep pushing. Louis is my mate.”  
“Well, I’m supposed to be your friend.”  
“Not at the expense of my mate’s sanity.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Right. So your relationship is just at my expense.” I shoved past him to try and get back inside.  
“Hey, stop.” He grabbed my arm and yanked me back just as his phone rang. “Look, I’ve got to take this. We’ll finish this conversation later.” He went back inside and I put my head against the wall. “How many times do I have to hit my head against this to die?”  
“Try it and we’ll see.”  
I jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice. “Christ. Sneaky little fuck,”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Okay, well, let me go get a cig. Harry took my pack like an asshole.”  
“You can’t smoke around me, Grimmy.”  
“Why? You used to smoke. You get it.”  
“I’m pregnant, you fuck.” He snapped.  
I looked at him. “You’re what?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh God. You’re serious?”  
“Why would I lie?”  
“Sorry, I’m just shocked.” I cleared my throat. “Um, congrats.”  
“Wow. Try to fucking mean it next time, Grimmy.” Louis crossed his arms.  
“Well, it’s a lot to take in.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Considering you thought that you’d be the one carrying Harry’s pups.”  
My jaw dropped. “I, um,”  
“Oh, don’t act like I’m wrong.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, you aren’t. But you will be if you keep trying to make Harry choose you over me. I will rip your eyes out of their fucking sockets. I will pull out every single one of your hairs one by fucking one. I will cut your heart straight out of your God damn chest. You leave my alpha alone. He’s not suddenly going to want you. He’s not going to break our bond for you. He’s my alpha and either realize that or you can’t be around him anymore.”  
“You can’t tell him what to do.”  
“You think that he’s actually going to choose you over me and our unborn child? Or children?” Louis challenged.  
“You’re that insecure that he can’t have friends that are omegas?”  
“It’s not friends that are omegas. It’s you. You’re the problem. Get over my alpha. Get drunk. Get mated. Get fucked. Bury yourself alive. I don’t care. You get over my alpha or you don’t exist to us anymore.”  
“Louis, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“I fucking dare you. I will destroy you. I will destroy your life. I will make sure you never get our interviews anymore. I will make sure you don’t get any of our friends’ interviews. I will tear you down bit by bit and then I will actually cut your heart out.”  
“Lou, what the fuck are you doing out here. Smoke is not good for the pups.” Harry pulled him in.  
“You took my pack, Harry. No one is smoking out here.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Why are you out here? Is everything okay? What were you guys talking about?”  
“Nothing. Just chatting about the interview,” I shook my head. “Congrats on the pup or pups. That’s great, Haz. You’ve got to tell me when you find out girl or boy so I can buy all the ugly baby shirts so you can’t buy them for your kids.”  
Harry snorted. “Fuck off,”  
“So do the boys know or are we surprising them?”  
“They don’t know, but they’ll probably see and smell it as soon as they get here.” Harry hummed, grinning. "Fucking glowing. He smells so fucking good."  
I snorted. "It's your baby, I hope that you think he smells good carrying it. Now, I've got a show to set up for and you've got the boys to talk to. Also I need a new pack of smokes."  
"You can't smoke around my baby." Harry yelled after me.  
I forced a laugh and went into my office, slamming my head into my desk repeatedly.  
"Nick, you alright?"  
I looked up to see Greg standing in my doorway. "Yeah, just a rough day."  
"Mmmm. Maybe try coffee instead of banging your head into the desk?"  
"I can only have so much coffee in one day." I snorted.  
"Move to alcohol then,"  
"Yeah? I've got an interview in about ten minutes."  
"Is that why you reek of that teenager?" he wrinkled his nose.  
"What? We were outside. I should smell like the pack I've been smoking."  
"You really should quit smoking. It isn't good for you."  
"Yeah, well, Harry took my new pack so I've got the rest of the day to get through without a fix. Well, I can make Annie go buy me a pack."  
"Don't,"  
"What do you mean, don't?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've got the entire rest of the day to get through."  
"I mean, don't. You don't need them. They're shit for your lungs."  
"So? They're good for the soul." I picked up my phone to text Annie, but Greg grabbed it from me. "Hey, Greg, come on."  
"You don't need them." He growled. "Don't get another pack. Don't have anyone get you a new pack."  
I whined. "You can't use your alpha voice. That's so unfair."  
"It is. Go change out of those clothes."  
"Why?"  
"Because you smell like the teenager." He muttered.  
"So? I'm gonna be in their interview in like-"  
He crowded me up against my desk. "Do I have to tell you twice?" He nosed at my neck.  
"Are you...are you scenting me?"  
"And if I am?"  
I moved my head to look at him.  
"Change your clothes, Nick. Don't like it when you smell like another alpha." He nipped at the shell of my ear. "Smells like teen spirit."  
I laughed. "Okay, that was good. But also, I don't have any other clothes here. So."  
"Mmm. Guess you'll have to wear some of mine."  
"Or you can get over it," I teased.  
Greg growled at me. "Guess I'll have to walk you to the interview myself and do a sit in."  
"It isn't nice to protest my show. That's not how you get in someone's pants."  
"So I guess you just sit and stare at another prepubescent teen until he presents as an alpha." he whispered.  
"Uncalled for." I snapped, shoving him.  
He snorted. "So tell me about the interview. Why are you banging your head against the desk?"  
"Two mated alphas, two mated and pregnant omegas, and a beta."  
"Wait, wait, are you sure you should do the interview? That's a lot of hormones. Won't it set off your heat? You're due in like a week."  
"What?"  
"Can smell it on you."  
"Bullshit," I challenged.  
He hummed. "We've been coworkers for a bit, Nick. I know what you smell like before you go into heat. I'm also not new to being an alpha. So don't lie to me,"  
"I'll be fine, Greg."  
"Alright, if you say so." He sighed. "I'll walk you."  
"Okay," I got up, feeling his hand on my lower back while we walked. "Not a big fan of One Direction, are you?"  
"One Direction is a good band. They're cute kids. Larry Stylinson, that shit I love."  
"Oh, I bet." I snorted, stopping at the door to the studio.  
"Have a good show." He hummed kissing my forehead and scenting me. "Come find me if you need me."  
"I will. Promise." I shook my head.  
~~~

 

I wiped my forehead for the tenth time, texting Annie for more water. "And we'll be right back after a few songs with everyone's favorite boy band, One Direction." The second the music started, I put my headphones down.  "Why is it so hot in here?" I groaned.  
"Grimmy, you need to go home." Harry cleared his throat.  
"I'm fine."  
"Louis has a blanket, Nick." Harry said gently. "Think you're in heat. Think the hormones in here set you off."  
"If I'm in heat, why don't I give a fuck that you and Liam are right there?"  
"Nick? Annie said-" Greg leaned in the door frame, eyes darkening immediately. "Nick, you're in heat. You can't stay here."  
"There's only twenty minutes left. I can handle it." I protested.  
He stepped into the room and I whined.  
"Fuck, Greg,"  
He came over to my chair and I nuzzled into him. "You need to go home."  
"No." I grumbled. "I can't. I can finish the interview."  
"Nick, you're going home." he snarled.  
"Okay, okay, alpha man." I used him as a support as I stood up.  
"Alright, that's...I'll just carry you."  
“No, I can walk.”  
“Nick,”  
“I’m fine.” I snapped.  
“Grimmy, don’t be-”  
“Does this conversation look like it’s any of your business?!” Greg snarled, cutting Harry off.  
I whined, clutching into his biceps to stay upright. “Greg, please, you’ve got to chill. You're making me fall apart.”  
“Greg, maybe you should go.” Harry suggested.  
“He’s the only thing keeping me upright. He’s not going anywhere. And neither am I. This is my show and I’m staying.”  
“Nick, let me take you home.” Greg carded his hand through my hair, leaning in close to whisper. “Let me take you home and knot you, breed you, claim you.”  
“Office? My office? Your office? Here?”  
“No, babe, home. You want it? Well, I don’t quite feel like sharing you so we’ll be doing this at home.”  
“After the show?” I looked at my mic. “I’m almost done. I’m still coherent enough.”  
He slipped his hand to between my legs, rubbing hard.  
I gasped and squirmed.  
“Enough of this. Just agree so I can give you what you need.”  
I struggled to find my resolve. “Um. No?”  
He growled at me. “Nick, now,” he picked me up and waltzed our the door.  
I tucked my head into his neck, inhaling his scent. “Fuck,”  
He hummed. “Getting wet, are we?”  
“Rude,” I grumbled into his shoulder. I heard the gravel under us and recognized that we were in the lot. "Take my car."  
"No,"  
"I don't wanna leak all over your seats." I said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"You'll never be able to have another omega in your car, Greg."  
"You say that like I want another omega in my car."  
I whined. "Can't say that to me right now,"  
"I can say whatever I want to you. I'm the alpha."  
"Not my alpha." I muttered, petulant.  
"Not yet,"  
I nipped at his neck to muffle the whine that I couldn't contain.  
Greg put me down in the front seat and I squirmed. "Easy, Nick, its alright."  
"No, it isn't. Come on, just take me home."  
"You don't get to tell me what to do." he growled, licking into my mouth. "Always wondered why you were so careful around your heats. Took off an extra two days on either end."  
"Don't know what you're talking about." I lied.  
He growled at me and I whimpered quietly. "You know what I'm talking about."  
"Didn't want anyone to know." I flushed.  
"Wanted to make people think you've been sleeping around?"  
"Well, 's easier that way. I get to do my job and go about my daily life without getting slammed up against surfaces by alphas."  
He hummed, licking into my mouth again. "I'm pleasantly surprised by you."  
"There's the alpha ego." I mumbled.  
He growled at me and I whined, rocking my hips. "Mhmm. Can't wait to see what you're like when you're fully in it. You already smell so damn good."  
"You're going to be real disappointed when you get me home." I huffed, rocking my hips harder.  
"Stop,"  
I groaned, but stilled.  
"Good, so good," he buckled me in and closed the door.  
I whined, squirming.  
"Easy, I'm just getting over here to drive."  
"Want your knot."  
"Nick," he warned.  
I groaned and put my head back, closing my eyes. "Fuck, you smell really good. Better than any other alpha. Want you,"  
He put his hand on my leg and I whined loudly.  
When the car came to a stop, I startled.  
"This isn't home. This isn't...I..."  
"Shhh, I know, Nick. I know," he soothed. "I can take care of you here. This is my home."  
I squirmed in my seat when he got up.  
Greg picked me up and carried me into the house.  
I was assaulted by how the whole place smelled so much like him. "Need your knot, now. Need your knot, please, please, fuck."  
"I've got you, yeah?"  
"I'm gonna put you down on the couch and go-"  
"No, no, no," I gripped into his shoulders. "Please, need you to knot me."  
"Okay, shhhh, okay," he carried me upstairs to a big room.  
I started squirming in his arms until he put me on the bed. "It's so fucking hot. I hate this. I fucking hate it. God damn it." I started yanking off my clothes.  
"I've got you." He shucked me up the bed until my head was against the pillows. "Never been touched before, have you? Smell so untouched."  
"Greg," I whined, tugging at his clothes.  
He tossed his clothes off to the side, leaning forward to suck on my tongue.  
I rocked my hips up and he pushed them down to the mattress. I growled a little and moved to push two fingers into myself.  
"No," he snarled, making me whimper. "Who gets to touch you now, hmm?"  
"Its my body."  
"Mmm. But its mine now." he sucked a hickey into my bonding spot. "I get to touch you now. You're mine to touch."  
"Oh God, please, please, please,"  
He fucked three fingers into me, hard and fast.  
I cried out and came almost immediately.  
"You look so fucking good like that."  
I buried my face in his pillow, whining. "God, please, fuck, need you to knot me."  
"Alright, shhh," he rubbed a thumb against my cheek as he shoved himself into me.  
I thrashed a bit, trying to push back and squirm away all at once.  
"Hey, shhh, its okay. I won't hurt you, promise."  
I struggled to avoid his eyes, looking anywhere else.  
Greg kissed me, slow and careful. "Won't hurt you. You want me to stop?"  
I shook my head, spreading my legs a little wider. "Please,"  
"Okay, okay," he put his forehead against mine, his hand softly resting on my hip as he started to fuck me into the mattress.  
I choked on a moan, scratching my way down his back. I came between us and he laughed.  
"God, you look so fucking good like this."  
"Knot me, please, please,"  
"Almost, almost," he nuzzled into my neck, biting into my bonding spot until his teeth broke the skin.  
I came again, squirming and trying to pull him in further.  
"Shit, look at you," he moaned, his knot unfolding and pumping me full of cum.  
I felt my jaw go slack and everything whited out a bit.  
"Nick," He put his hand on my waist and I realized that I was now on top, straddling him. "Need you to drink some water."  
"No, 'm tired. Wanna sleep." I complained.  
"I know, I know, but just half the bottle."  
"But 'm messy."  
"Love, you're all clean." Greg skimmed his hand down my chest.  
I leaned forward to kiss him and he stopped me.  
"Drink,"  
I rolled my eyes. "Manipulative." I took the bottle. "So. 'S that how this works? You won't give me what I want unless I give you what you want?"  
"If you cooperate, I might not even have to use my alpha voice."  
I snorted, water coming out my nose and making me laugh harder.  
He grinned at me. "Love you,"  
"Love you," I laughed.  
"The more you spill, the more you have to drink."  
I sighed, finishing the bottle and tossing it on the floor.  
"You could've aimed for the trash."  
"Yeah, I could've."  
He snorted, kissing me.

~~~

"Alright, I'm fine," I waved Annie off. "When are the boys getting here? I need to set up."  
"I think Greg is setting up for you."  
"Of course," I rolled my eyes.  
"I think the Stylinson duo is here,"  
"I'll go check." I hummed.  
"Grimmy! You look better." Harry grinned.  
"Thanks, Styles. I'm trying."  
He stepped towards me and I stepped back.  
"Sorry, just still working on the whole how close can other alphas get before-"  
"Larry Stylinson is back," Greg greeted, hooking an arm around my waist. "You could've come to get me."  
"There was no contact. Bite me, Greg."  
"Already did. Speaking of which," he tugged the collar of my shirt down.  
I snorted. "You do know that they can smell you on me, right?"  
"Good." He stuck his hand out to Harry. "Styles,"  
"James,"  
I watched them shake hands. "Jesus, the amount of alpha testosterone in here. No alpha is touching an omega that isn't theirs. No one is touching anyone that isn't their mate."  
"You can touch Louis," Greg shrugged.  
Louis looked over at me and I shook my head at my alpha. "Welcome to my life. They're always like this."  
"Lovely,"  
"See, but you guys can be friends now." Harry shrugged. "Grimmy and I can stay friends. Just friends who don't hug or anything because now it's weird."  
"Sure, now." Louis rolled his eyes.  
"Are we alright?" I asked, watching him.  
"No. But this is better. We'll see how things go."


End file.
